Vast amount of data currently exists in various types of media, be it storage, transmission, and the like. However, it is often times difficult to automatically extract meaningful and useful information, given the sheer quantity of any given data set. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide mechanisms for mining this data, where these mechanisms are configured to summarize, identify, classify, and/or cluster such data for a defined purpose. By way of example and not limitation, the task of labeling words in sentences with the objective of automatic summarization, identification, classification, and/or clustering, presents especially challenging problems that to this day have not been resolved in an accurate, effective, and efficient manner.